The Comprehensive Cancer Center for Connecticut at Yale was recognized and funded by NCI on July 1, 1974. Dr. Joseph R. Bertino, Professor of Medicine and Head of Yale's Medical Oncology Unit was appointed as the Center's Director and served in this capacity during the 01 year. On July 1, 1975, Dr. Bertino accepted an ACS lifetime professorship and was replaced as Director of the Cancer Center by Dr. Jack W. Cole, Professor of Surgery and former chairman of the Department of Surgery at Yale. Dr. Cole is supported by three Associate Directors and an Executive Officer. Dr. Sherman Weissman, Professor of Human Genetics, Medicine, and Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry serves as Associate Director for Basic Research. Dr. James J. Fischer, Professor of Therapeutic Radiology and Chairman of the Department of Therapeutic Radiology serves as Associate Director for Clinical Services. Dr. C. Elton Cahow, Associate Professor of Clinical Surgery, Physician, University Health Services, serves as Associate Director for Regional Activities. Mr. Roland M. Glenn serves as the Center's Executive Officer.